Coming Home
by FlameInMyHeart
Summary: Vignette, Post episode for All Things. My little take on what happened after Scully fell asleep on the couch. MSR..Bit of fluff.


**Disclaimer**

 _ **The X Files**_ **and all characters portrayed belong to Chris Carter. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

 **Authors Notes**

 **Post ep piece from All Things. My take on what might have happened between Mulder and Scully after she falls asleep on his couch…Just a bit of fluff for the shippers.**

It was after midnight when Scully awoke with a start to find herself alone in Mulders living room. The lights were off, apart from the steady green glow of the fishtank in the corner. She suddenly became aware of how uncomfortable she was, realising that she had fallen asleep with her feet propped up on the coffee table and her neck tilted at on odd angle. As she sat up and stretched, the Navaho blanket that Mulder had draped over her slipped down over her knees and she suddenly felt chilled.

The apartment was quiet except for the whistling of the wind outside and the occasional tapping of tree branches as they scratched at the windows. Thinking that Mulder had gone to bed, she quietly picked up her shoes and attempted to put them as she headed towards the doorway.

A door to her left opened suddenly, which startled her somewhat, as she was greeted by the not unpleasant sight of Fox Mulder naked from the waist up, clutching a toothbrush. He was wearing a pair of thin yellow pyjama bottoms and as her eyes scanned quickly over his form, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the toothpaste smeared all over his mouth and chin. He caught the smirk on her face and quickly wiped the paste away with the back of his hand.

"Looking sharp Mulder" said Scully as she finally managed to slip on her shoes and took another step towards the door.

He just chuckled and went back into the bathroom, emerging again quickly without his toothbrush. "You're not leaving are you Scully?"

"Yeah, it's late. I should really get going."

"You don't have to" he said taking a step in her direction. "You must be tired. Why don't you take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch?"

She hesitated for a minute thinking about the prospect of Mulders bed. Would it be comfortable and warm, or would it be a disaster zone with old sheets that smell of feet? Surely he wouldn't offer it to her if it did smell of…

"Feet..."

"Feet?"

Scully looked up at him with a puzzled frown "huh?"

"You just said feet Scully" as he laughed softly at her quizzical looks.

"Oh, I did? I umm was just wondering if you're bed might smell of…"

"Feet! That's great Scully. Isn't it nice to be so highly regarded?" For your information, it smells of sandalwood and vanilla"

"What?" she barked out a laugh as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her into the darkened room. There was a lamp on at the side of the bed but it was so dim that it barely lit up the room. She had to admit it did look cosy, and it did not smell like a cave, which had to be a good thing.

"See" she looked over at Mulder who was holding up an object, which she soon realised was a candle in a glass jar.

"Sandalwood and vanilla. It was a present from the guys."

"Frohike bought you a candle?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, but it does have a picture of a naked chick on it so…" he trailed off as she grabbed the candle from him and turned it around to reveal a sunbathing beauty, sans bikini.

"I should have known," she mumbled, replacing the candle onto the set of drawers. As it became quiet she was suddenly aware of where she was, and even more aware that Mulder was standing not too far away from her with barely any clothes on.

"Are you OK Scully? You look troubled"

"No I'm OK. Actually, I feel really good" she smiled up at him warmly. "Whether it was seeing Daniel again or… well I don't know. But for once I feel clear headed, and I know what I want for my life."

"You do?" said Mulder with some trepidation, as Scully slowly moved towards him and nodded her head.

She met his gaze, and Mulder recognized the determined look in her eye.

"You, Mulder"

"Me? Scully, do you know what you're saying? It's been a long day and I'm sure seeing Daniel again did stir up some old memories for you. I mean you obviously loved the guy…"

"Yes I loved him, once. A long time ago. I'm a different person now. _You've_ made me a different person and I think seeing him again made me realise how much I've changed."

She stepped towards him again and took hold of his hand, marvelling as she always did how big his hands were compared to her own. She looked up, to see that he was staring back at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" she asked with some hesitation. She felt like she was beginning to lose her nerve "Am I being too forward?"

"No, no I guess I'm just a little stunned. I suppose I always thought it would be me putting the moves on, you not the other way around" he laughed as she snatched her hand away from his, and playfully shoved him away in mock disgust "Mulder you're such a jerk!"

He laughed softly, but then reached out to tuck an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. This simple action on his part made her feel better instantly, and she smiled again as he gently cupped her face with his hand.

"I want you too. I've always wanted you Scully, but it just never felt like the right time."

"Now's the time?" she said leaning closer, as he slowly nodded his head and pulled her face towards his own.

As she felt the first soft touch of his warm lips, she closed her eyes and released a sight of contentment. She felt safe, loved and knew for sure that this was where she was meant to be, here with him. It was like coming home.

The End

 **Reviews please! Let me know if you liked it...or not. Either way, it is much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
